Reasons
by Black-Mage602
Summary: She lived alone till a stranger came along a turk by the name of Vincent...VincentxOc VincentOc plz review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 but I do own Maako.

Chapter 1

Trying to find a place that is my meaning my reason that I still live...I want to find a place in his eyes...I want to know he will always remember me when he decides to leave.

The words flowing from her head on to paper went so fast it was like she wasn't writing at all it was more like she was thinking and the words appeared on the paper. Winter was approaching quickly this year far quicker than any other year it seemed. He was still here lying in bed after 12 like he did almost every day it seemed that it was because he stayed up late at night but she didn't mind. Everyday had been more filled since he had come to live in the old bedroom at the top of the stairs were no one else had for years she had been lonely since her sister went to live on her own.

Maako was a beautiful girl in the since that she wasn't over dramatic nor was she always in a somber mood. She wasn't happy but she was content and that's all that mattered to her. Maako would have been the perfect wife for any man who was always gone sure she would probably worry but she wouldn't over act and ask about everything that happened. Mako had light hazel eyes and chocolate brown hair that fell to her waist. She had pail creamy skin that looked almost as if the only time it had ever seen the light of day was through a window. She stood around 5 foot 4 and was an author of sorts. The house she lived in was an ok size it had 2 bedrooms one of which was rented out for about 2 weeks at a time till recently.

Maako met Vincent around 1 month ago he had been living with her ever since. He paid a small rent fee and was never really there unless he was sleeping or it was a weekend that he didn't have work. Vincent worked for Shin-ra a company who used the Life stream as a power source to power a way of life. Maako had no problem with what they did but she felt it wasn't a good thing for the planet. Maako had once asked Vincent why he didn't live in a house provided by Shin-ra but he simply replied with 'it's more convenient.' she took his word for it but it seemed to her that it wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 but I do own Maako.

Chapter 2

Maako woke up at the usual hour and did her morning routine which consisted of washing her face, brushing her hair and teeth, and getting dressed. She migrated to the kitchen and to her surprise there sat Vincent he was dressed in a white dress shirt and black slakes his dark hair covering his eyes ever so slightly. He wore no shoes which made Maako believe he had woken recently.

"Vincent. Your awake. Is some thing wrong?"

Vincent looked up at her through sleepy lids. The look of 'huh?' was all over his face. "What do you mean? Why would there be?"

Maako smiled lightly at his cluelessness. "Your usually never up till past 11 and yet your up at 9. So I thought maybe something was wrong"

Vincent almost grinned "Oh. Well nope nothings wrong I just felt like getting up early today."

She raised an eyebrow. "Would you like some breakfast, Vincent?" She asked while brushing a stray lock of hair behind her shoulder.

"Um sure if that's alright with you. I can't cook so I'm kind of lost when it comes to food…" Vincent looked slightly embarrassed at this.

"I wouldn't have offered if I hadn't wanted to fix you breakfast" Maako turned to the cabinet and pulled out a frying pan. After a short while scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage had been cooked and where on the table. "Go ahead and eat Vincent just leave your plate there when your finish I'll get it later"

Vincent nodded "Are you going to join me?" the question was simple and to the point and so was the answer that he got.

"No, I can't eat breakfast it makes me sick." Maako had a stomach problem in which she couldn't eat for at least 3 hours after she woke up. "But I'll join you anyway." Maako sat down in the seat across form Vincent. Maako smiled "So who's the lucky girl?"

Vincent reddened "Wha-? How did you? Huh?"

Maako smirked yep she was right getting up early eating breakfast it all fit, he was nervous plain and simple. "Well who is she?"

Vincent looked down at his food trying to hide his embarrassment. "Her name is _**Lucresea**_. I work with her in the Shin-ra lab."

Maako sighed. "You'll do fine. Don't worry about it. I mean think about it, who in their right mind would turn you down?"

Vincent looked up confidence now boosted. "Thanks Maako…..for everything"

Something in his eyes told her this would be the last time she would see him smile. The last time she would see him happy. Maako felt something break inside of her chest and she felt so sad so miserable so heart broken she wanted nothing more than to just die and get away from the pain at that moment. Maako stood and took his plate since he had finished and took it to the sink.

Vincent stood and with out another word put on his shoes and left. The moment the door closed she fell to the floor 'Why?….Why is this happening? it makes no since…' she asked herself over and over as small drops of water trickled from her eyes down her cheeks and then slowly fell to the floor. She felt so sad that she might never see that smile that smiles that made Vincent who he was. All she wanted was to see him happy to see that maybe she could make a difference to him so that maybe when he was older he might say ' Wasn't there a woman named Maako that I used to know? Yeah I lived in her spare bedroom for a month or two.' She stood and wiped her tears away and finished the dishes.

Later that evening while she was writing her latest project about a man who never smiled but was always happy even though there was no reason to be. There was a nock on the door. Maako looked at the clock it was 3 in the afternoon. She stood and went to the door upon answering it there was a brief glint of light then black all was black.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 but I do own Maako.

Chapter 3

When Vincent arrived the door was wide open and Maako was no where to be found. What else was going to go wrong. First he was rejected, second he had to walk home, third his lunch made him sick, and now this. Now Maako probably the only person he could talk to was gone and she left the door open which is complete bullshit.

Nothing eventful happened that night and Maako never came home. He thought that maybe she left to here sister's but after about a week of her not being there he suspected otherwise. He looked through her things to see as to where she might have gone but nothing indicated to the right place. He found phone numbers and called all of them and still nothing.

Work wasn't pleasant either the woman that he loved, loved another and he could do nothing but stand and watch. 'As long as she is happy I'm ok with it' he would tell himself. The experiments that were now going on were more dangerous and most often always used live humans as the subject.

A month or so passed and still no sign of Maako ever coming home. There was also the thought that sat in the back of his head at all times, the thought that he wasn't good enough. Lucrecia

was pregnant with professor Hojo's child.

Vincent entered the lab Hojo and Lucrecia looked up at him. They then looked back at one another.

"I want to do it I want to use it." Lucrecia said to Hojo.

"Your positive? You want to use your child." Hojo replied though it seemed he really couldn't careless if it was their child or not.

"Yes I want to use it. I want to fuse my child with the JENOVA." She seemed almost exited at the thought of experimenting on her unborn child.

Vincent was appalled. "What are you talking about that's madness. Your going to experiment on your own child!?"

"It's my child and I'll do what I want with it!" Lucrecia yelled toward Vincent clearly telling him to back off.

"Fine do what you want, but you're going to hate yourself later." Vincent stated angrily back. He then stormed out of the lab and down the hall.

About a week passed and Lucrecia still wouldn't change her mind. So Vincent went to Hojo.

"You should stop this it's completely stupid." Vincent was beyond pissed it was madness and Hojo should have realized it.

Hojo stopped what he had been doing and turned to Vincent. "I'm sorry but I don't think your opinion matters." A gun shot sounded and pain shot through Vincent's body. He looked down to see that there was a bullet wound in his chest shock went through his body. He was going to die, he was going to die right here on this laboratory floor just as simple as that, just as simple as pulling a trigger. Vincent fell to the floor. He heard maniacal laughter filling the room. He saw the door open to reveal Lucrecia standing there with her eyes wide and her hand over her mouth.

"Lucrecia……" and with that Vincent passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 but I do own Maako.

Chapter 4

She woke with a start. She was in a tank filled with bluish-green liquid. She believed it to be Mako the very substance she was named after. But why was she surrounded by it? She knew of the substance only because her very own father was a scientist at Shin-ra and her and her sister would play around there. Maako looked around outside that glass to see if anyone was around. She couldn't remember what was going on she had no idea of how long she had been out all she knew is that it probably was a long time. Looking around got her nowhere it seemed that no one had used this lab for years. She began to bang on the glass.

After a few futile attempts at breaking the glass she realized she was naked and began to beat harder and more furiously. The door opened to reveal a blond spiky haired man and several others. One was a large black man with a gun for an arm. One of the women had dark brown if not black hair the other had short black hair and had an overly large shuriken on her back. The last two were men one had short blond hair and looked to be older than the rest, but the last he looked familiar in a way he had long black hair and was rather tall he wore a red cape like garment across his shoulders and from what she could see a golden metal claw on his arm.

Maako again hit the glass signaling that she wanted out. The older blond seemed to get the hint and turned to the other blond. It was a wonderful thing that Maako could read lips or she would be lost. 'Do you think we should let her out?' 'I'm not sure she might be an enemy' Maako hit the glass again to get their attention. They looked at her and she mouthed 'Who are you?' The woman with the long black hair spoke up 'We could ask you the same thing' Maako simply replied with 'I don't know who I am' she knew she was lying but she didn't know if they were enemies either. The black haired man looked at her as if he knew she was lying.

The alarm went off the building finally realized something was happening. Maako felt a since of desperation swell up inside her and she punched the glass again cracking it and again causing it to grow. Soon small amounts of mako started spilling out through the cracks. The group turned toward the casing again. The spiky haired man and the black haired man ran forward one focused on making sure no more Mako was released while the other worked on draining it.

Maako's first breath of fresh air came swiftly enough but her lungs weren't ready for it so she coughed. Mako came out her mouth and tears were forming at her eyes as she gasped for air. She leaned against the glass for support soon the Mako in the tank was gone and she was naked against the cold air. The black haired man opened the tank and looked inside. She continued her coughing fit and looked at him. She hugged her arms tightly around her body as she shivered from the cold air. The man held out a hand to her she took it against his hand hers seemed to be made of thin glass just waiting to shatter. He carefully lifted her from the tank his body was warm against her small shivering form.

"W-who are you people?" she asked her voice was horse from the coughs that still plagued her body.

"I am Cloud" said the blond spiky haired man. "This is Tifa." he pointed to the large breasted woman with long black hair. "Cid" the older blond. "Barret" The large black man. "Yuffie" The other woman with short black hair. "and the one who helped you out was Vincent."

Maako's eyes widened at the sound of the last name. 'Vincent….it couldn't be him…' she thought to herself. "Do you know how long I've been in there?" she asked suddenly curious on the subject.

"No but probably over 30 or so years" Vincent replied He hugged her body to his so she would be warm but it seemed to everyone but Maako that he was being protective over her.

She sighed 'Out for that long there's no way that this is him then he's either an old man or is already dead' Maako wanted to cry the thought of him being dead was more painful than she thought possible. "oh…….ok….." Maako was definitely depressed about that one.

Shin-ra guards burst into the room "Their in here!"

"Crap just what we needed obstacles." Yuffie sighed in annoyance.

"Vincent, Cid get her out of here!" Cloud yelled as he took attack position.

"Cid go ahead and stay I can handle this on my own." Vincent gave Cid a look that said 'I don't want help with this one.' Cid nodded and turned back to the soldiers. Vincent then ran to the window and jumped out. It was only the second floor so it didn't really matter but Maako still didn't like the fall. They ran into the forest Vincent holding her bridal style and Maako holding on to his chest tightly as the cold air hit her bare skin.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the really really late update. Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimed I do not own FF7 or anything related to it. I do own Maako.

Chapter 5

"Why are you still alive?" the question was simple but very odd for eavesdroppers. Which could explain why Yuffie gave Vincent a weird look when he spoke.

"What do you mean? I mean I could ask you the same question couldn't I? It's only been about 30 years right why wouldn't I be alive?" She questioned back since she didn't know the answer to his question.

Vincent sighed as he figured he would get no answers from someone who was also seeking answers. "Why did you leave?" he asked as they got out of earshot from the rest of the group.

"I didn't want to." she looked down trying to remember what happened before she fell asleep. "I herd someone at the door so I went and answered it and then everything went black and then I woke up in that tank." she looked back up at him her eyes softened she remembered what she used to think and dream about. She still felt the same way as she did before she slept she wanted him to remember her. She didn't even care if he remembered her name she just wanted him to remember that she existed in his life and now she had been given another chance to do just that.

Vincent thought about what she said. 'Why her why would Shinra want her as a subject? I remember that she was related to a scientist that worked with Hojo. I think he was her father her sister also worked with them now that I think about it. But why her?'

Maako didn't know why but every now and then she'd hear a whisper of a strained voice in the distance or she'd feel like doing something sinister she also felt an insecurity about sleeping. She had been traveling with Cloud and the others for about two days and though all that time she hasn't felt safe enough to sleep but she wasn't tired. She blamed this on the fact that she had been asleep for so long but truly she felt unsafe but not from anything that she could see but from the voice that has grown stronger and louder in her head. The voice was a female but she was unable to understand what it was saying to her.

She felt sad she no longer had a life that was hers. She missed the old days. She wondered if her sister was still alive and if she was did she remember her? Questions swarmed her till Vincent's voice broke her thoughts.

"Are you sure that's all you remember?" she nodded in reply. She had a faint memory of waking on a table in a white room just to be promptly put back to a dreamless coma.

'KILL THEM!" the voice in her head screamed she could hear now what it was saying and she had a sudden urge to choke Vincent. 'KILL THEM ALL!!' the voice grew in volume. Maako screamed as she clutched her head in pain the voice was too loud the urge grew and all she could do was to hold on and hope that it didn't explode.

"Maako!?" Yuffie's yells for her were muffled even though she was standing right beside her. Everything was blurry and slowed slightly.

'Why don't you do it? Their right there it'll be easy just reach out for her neck and squeeze.' the voice was easily herd and now talked softly like it was being whispered in her ear.

"NO! PLEASE!…just stop……please….I don't want to…..I can't." Maako talked to herself as if trying to convince herself that it was wrong.

Vincent was now right in front of her holding her head to face him. "Calm down don't listen to it." She could hear him but he wasn't speaking.

"How?…why can I…you?" the voice was silent and she could speak without being strained.

"Shhhhh don't ask questions just sleep." he spoke this time softly but the command was clear. Maako felt her eyes grow heavy. After they were closed the world became dead to her. She slept soundlessly as her breathing evened and soon it came and left without strain.


End file.
